White Rabbits Kill
by La'Ruelia
Summary: Lord Voldemort has no fear…when it comes to Witches and Wizards… So when the Death Eaters figure out his secret, and want to help him get over it, what will they do? Will Voldemort prevail, or will he go down in misery? Before Snape went to good side.


**White Rabbits Kill**

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

**Summary:** _Lord Voldemort has no fear…when it comes to Witches and Wizards that is… So when the Death Eaters figure out his secret, and want to help him get over it, what will they do? Will Voldemort prevail, or will he go down in misery? Before Snape went to good side._

Lord Voldemort sat in his den watching the fire, in his fireplace. His eyelids threatened to fall before him. He hadn't gotten any sleep in a long while, and wanted to desperately find a nice fluffy pillow, and curl up by the fire.

"Lord Voldemort!" A voice rang. Voldemort sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He turned around to see three of his Death Eaters: Nott, Malfoy, and Snape. He sat back down, his back facing them.

"The Potter kid w-was born!" Nott stammered. Voldemort waved his hand.

"Don't you care, my Lord?" Snape asked. Voldemort waved his hand again.

"I'm tired. Leave me to…" Voldemort trailed off. He finally fell asleep, one arm still in the air. The Death Eaters couldn't see over the chair, so they didn't know if he was thinking, or something.

"Shou-should we leave?" Nott asked nervously. He, apparently, didn't like being this close to his lord.

"I sup-" But Malfoy was cut off. Voldemort was muttering something in his sleep.

"I suppose, we get them…" He said in his sleep. The three looked to each other.

"Get who?" Nott whispered.

"We can't just go get the Potter kid from that muggle hospital, can we?" Malfoy whispered. They shrugged and listened.

"Then we shall get all the bunnies in the world! Have a feast and gnaw on their souls…" Voldemort muttered.

Okay…now the Death Eaters really didn't know what to do…gnaw on bunnies... yeah…

"BUT NOT THE WHITE RABBITS! THEY KILL!" Voldemort screeched. The three Death Eaters made a mental note, after the quick jump of fear. Not the White Rabbits. They kill.

Suddenly Voldemort jumped up. He looked around, and then glared at the three Death Eaters.

"You heard me didn't you?" He asked. The three nodded. "Stupid fear…they haunt me in my sleep too…" Voldemort muttered as he passed by them. The three looked at each other.

"Emergency Eater meeting." Snape said.

--------

An hour later, five Death Eater's sat in a living room. It was Snape, Nott, Bellatrix, Malfoy, and Avery.

"Why did you call us here?" Bellatrix asked. She looked as though she had been sleeping peacefully. It made the other four a little angry. She slept on like nothing was happening, and their Lord was having such evil dreams.

"We have a…crisis." Malfoy started, peering over to the slightly flustered woman. Bellatrix nodded. "You see. Our Lord, who supposedly fears nothing, well…fears something. We've got to help him!" Malfoy finished.

"What is he afraid of?" Avery asked. Malfoy gave Snape and Nott a look, before saying, "White Rabbits."

"I'm leaving." Bellatrix said, getting up, and pulling her coat on. She had been woken up to such nonsense, or so she thought.

"No! This is serious! If someone were to find this out, they could use it against him! It'll be something he'll thank us for in the future!" Malfoy explained. Bellatrix liked the sound of that. She sat back down.

"Well, keep talking." Avery said.

"This is what we do…" Snape leaned a little. They had a quick little disscussion of his plan, before leaving for bed. Hopefully this plan of Snape's fixed things.

--------

Voldemort woke up, refreshed after a long sleep. He was going to call the rest of his followers to try to figure a plan to kill the Potter kid. He got up, stretched, and went downstairs. There he found five of his followers standing there. They were just looking up at him.

"Err…why are you here?" He asked, pointing to Avery, and Bellatrix. He hadn't seen them the night before.

"Arrived last night my Lord. We heard about Potter, and decided to come here... For further instructions." She lied. Voldemort liked the way her mind worked, but couldn't see past the lies that just rolled out of her mouth.

"Well then. I suggest we get started then." Voldemort said. The five Death Eaters looked at each other.

"Well, Sire, we would like to…umm…celebrate! On such a victory…of your clever…mind?" Avery said, almost questionally. (Note the question mark) Voldemort raised his eyebrow.

"We've been planning on killing Potter for a long time now…" He said.

"Yes! But, now we can figure stuff out, and we need to celebrate…for creativity…" Snape added. Voldemort gave them a weird look but then shrugged. He didn't see any of the lies, which might be because it was early morning, and he hadn't gotten any sleep the few days before.

"Where to then?"

--------

"Alfonso's Hypnocratic Narcotic Pet Store… Why the hell are you taking me to a pet store? A muggle one at that?" Voldemort asked.

"Err… Creativity, Lord!" Malfoy said. Voldemort sighed. His Death Eaters had gone crazy.

He followed them in, and Alfonso greeted them.

"Ah! You'll be the six who needed…the _Room_?"Alfonso asked. The five Death Eaters nodded. Voldemort didn't have a clue as to what was going on, as they pushed him into a dark room. This dark room had hundreds of red eyes.

Voldemort wasn't scared. He's seen thousands of mangled corpses. Why would he be scared of a dark room full of hundreds of bright red eyes? Well he looked behind him, and looked through the window. The five Death Eaters waved, and Alfonso locked the door. This worried Voldemort just a little. He wondered what were the eyes more then ever at this point.

Voldemort checked his pockets. His wand was missing! He looked out the window, and saw Snape holding his wand. He glared at him, butthen remembered. He had wandless magic! He would not fail to get out, and when he did, maybe a little torture would be in question for his little followers.

He held up his hand, and gave Snape a smug look. But Snape pointed to his own hand, and shook his head. He mouthed, 'It won't work.'

Great. Spells to block all magic in the room. Now he was in trouble. He felt like a harmless being, which was total opposite to what he really was. His heartbeat picked up a little, as he felt the red eyes burn holes into the back of his head.

Voldemort watched as Alfonso clicked the lights on from outside.Voldemort slowly turned around, and to his horror there were hundreds of rabbits.

White Rabbits…

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Voldemort screamed turning back to the door, but Avery held his hand to his ear. They couldn't hear him. All they saw was the fear in his features, and his mouth moving like fish in the water.

Voldemort was ready to kill, yet he felt the red eyes burn the back of his head even more. He started to bang on the window. He just wanted it to break, but he was almost useless without magic. How he wanted to kill his followers now. Torture was just out of the question.

"IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT THIS INST—THERE WILL BE NO MORE DEATH EATERS! GET ME OUT! OUT, _OUT_!" Voldemort yelled. He banged on the door, but it was useless. He was trapped.

_'They'll kill me…'_ Voldemort thought. The white rabbits all stared at him, as he slowly turned around. His heart beat jaked up, and he felt like having a stroke or something. He crawled to the corner, and took a deep breath.

Bellatrix, seeing no interaction between the rabbits and her lord, nodded toward Alfonso, who switched a button. That button activated the release of all the cage locks. All of them.

The White Rabbits were let free.

Voldemort shrieked and screamed as the rabbits hopped over to him. He hit the wall, and could crawl no more. The rabbits circled him. He felt like he was going to die, because his blood pressure skyrocketed. His old heart wasn't going to let him live any longer under such conditions.

"Lea-Leave me alone!" Voldemort begged. Some blinked, and wiggled their noses. Some just looked at him, or scratched their ears. They were horrid white creatures to him.

"Please…Leave…" Voldemort begged. He couldn't stand their white fur and red eyes. They just seemed to stare into his soul and see all the bad things inside of him. All the bad things he did in his overdone lifetime.

But then there was hope.

In the midst of the flock of white, there was black. Voldemort watched as a pure black rabbit hopped up to him. **Pure** black.

She was really black. Black eyes, fur, everything. Not a speck of white on her. Voldemort held his arms out.

"You! You will stay with me and fight the others off, won't you?" He asked. The black rabbit seemed to understand him, and turned to the white rabbits.

It made a squeak like sound, and the white rabbits backed off. Voldemort gently picked her up. She was just so soft.

"You are my savior…hmm you need a name…" He said. He thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"You shall be called Voldime!" He exclaimed. (Pronounced: Vol-Dee-me)

Voldemort then threw his head back and laughed his evil laughter. The white rabbits became scared, and went back to their cages. The doors closed and locked.

--------

It had been silent, until the Death Eaters and Alfonso heard the laughter. Apparently the silence charm wore off.

"Okay, I think he's done…" Malfoy said. Alfonso opened the door, and Voldemort came out holding Voldime.

"Err... Lord… Is that a rabbit?" Snape asked.

"Yes," He said. "This is my second hand man…woman…Voldime." Voldemort announced. He then turned to the owner, Alfonso, and added with a glare, "And I shall not pay for her!" Alfonso was kind of scared of the glare, and nodded nervously. He wondered where some of these people came from, and why they were so scary like.

Voldemort left the place, and his followers followed.

"So…did it help, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"I thank you. If it wasn't for your…creativity. I would have never met Voldime." Voldemort said. He walked on, petting his beautiful rabbit, and left the five looking puzzled.

"So d-do we gnaw on her soul?" Nott asked.

The four other Death Eaters hit Nott for his stupidity, and followed their Lord. Nott rubbed his head, and wondered. _'What did rabbit soul taste like? And could you even eat it at all?'_

**The End**

--------

Hi, Lala Rue here!

Hope you liked it! Me first Harry Potter One Shot! I thought of it when my little brother said someone from Harry Potter, and White Rabbits... Anyway Please review me! (I edited this story! Again!)

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
